How Far My Bond Will Go
by 1vampire2
Summary: What if Ace was in a life and death crisis,and the PPGZ arent there to help?  It's Cara to the rescue! if you dont know who she is go to Deviantart in my gallery.my username is 1gothGRRL


How Far My Bond Will Go

A CaraXAce story: 1gothGRRL

Her parents knew it, even Ace knew it. Today was a special day, when a big carnival was coming to Tokyo, Japan. And Cara wanted to go badly.

"Come ooooooonnn! Pleasepleasepleaseplease pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!"

She's been begging to go for an hour, and it's still:

"No, Cara! I told you, WE CAN'T DO IT!"

Her (very) old Dinosaur of a father finally said.

"you know, you're gonna have to get out of this pointless "begging like a 3-year old" habit of yours ! you're a young woman now, so start acting like one! And drop you're sarcastic attitude too! And don't go on and end up like you're useless brother, a little punk of a "-blah blah blah blah blah!

Yep, that's what Cara and Ace had to hear every night and day when they came home to their apartment. Cara started walking down the hall, rolling her eyes behind her father blabbing his mouth off. When she finally couldn't hear her dad's yelling, she stopped in the hallway and thought in her head for a minute. And then raised her head with a little smile on her face.

Ace was in his messed up room, getting ready to sneak out and get to the gang, until his little sister knocked on his door and came in his room.

"Hey, Ace"

She said, getting on his bed

"Hey, u ready to go?"

"yeah, but, could you- uuuummmm….take me to the carnival first?

Ace and Cara stood there for a moment in silence

"…why?"

"cause our old man won't take me, and you're my only option left. So pleeeaasse? I really wanna go to this carnival!"

Ace kinda made an annoyed and uninterested face for a moment, until he finally said:

" *sigh*- alright, fine! But only a few rides and we go straight to the gang!"

A big smile went across Cara's face, and literally jumped off the bed and onto Ace, making him fall over on the floor. Now just Ace, on the floor, with Cara giving him a power hug, and saying thank you over and over again. After that, they finally sneaked out while their dad was in another room, and got onto Ace's motorcycle. Then drove into the distance.

They finally made it to the carnival, All rides and Roller Coasters and a very cool carousel.

The only strange thing about displace was that there was no one there, except one tall and one short green shadowy figures entering the park.

"WAHAHOW, LOOKS LIKE WERE THE ONLY ONES HERE, Ni-Ni!" she yelled running and hopping past Ace, Ace rolled his eyes at Cara's action, but "at least she's happy" he went through his mind. Cara stopped with one final skip in the middle of the park so she could see all the rides.

"*giggle* what are we gonna ride fiiirst, let me see"

Cara said, cheerfully while she looked for a good ride for her and Ace to ride on. Her happiness stopped and was replaced with fear when she looked up and saw the famous Ferris Wheel of the carnival, it's main attraction. Then it reminded her of the day she fell into her worst fear.

*FLASHBACK*

Cara was 5 and Ace was 9,they were at the central park.

Cara was running all around the place, until Cara spotted this very big slide, and smiled. She ran to it and climbed up the steps one step at a time. Where Ace was, he was about to fall asleep beside a tree. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds. Until he heard a scream near the slide. He shot up and ran right to the source. When Ace got there, he found his sister lying on the ground, crying and screaming for her brother.

", HELP ME,HELP MEEE NI-NIIIIIII!"

Cara hurt her leg bad, she slipped off the top of the slide, and gave her an almost broken leg and a few bruises. Ace , then picked her up taking her home, with Cara gripping to his shirt.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Cara just continued to look at the Ferris wheel with fear. Ace finally walked to her side:

"well, aren't we gonna ride something or what? How about the go-carts first?"

Cara finally snapped back to reality, and agreed.

A while later, they've already ridden the go-carts, the coffee cups, played all the games that got Cara a big plush toy of a rabbit. Cara then got on the carousel and rode the black and green dragon. She really enjoyed it.

"wooohooo, look at me ni-nii! *laughs*" she said as she waved to Ace.

Ace waved back, and then noticed it was almost starting to get dark. They spent a lot of time in the park more than he thought. Ace was about to call Cara to leave, until he saw something soar in the sky. It was a black Z-ray, and it looked like it was gonna crash down in his direction! He started to run, but the black ray was too fast and landed on his face, blinding him. He was trying to get it off him and going and running into everything in the park. When he finally shooed off the Z-ray, he looked at his surroundings and saw he was on the Ferris wheel. Ace was about to get out, until the doors closed in on him.

"what the f- Agh!"

He was about to finish his sentence when the contraption suddenly turned on and violently swayed to the left, making Ace fall and hit his head on the seat in the ride. Last thing he knew, he fell unconscious in the Ferris Wheel while it started to turn.

Cara noticed Ace was gone, she looked around the carousel but he wasn't there. She started to look around the game section, and he wasn't there. Cara was starting to get worried.

"ACE!…AACE!…NI-NII!… WHERE ARE YOU!..NI-NIIIIIII!"

Cara looked every where, until she noticed that the Ferris wheel was turning, she thought: why Is it moving? No one's here…unless!

"No…"

She just said as she looked in fear at the Ferris wheel.

"…why did he go on- by himself ?"

Then, suddenly, something sounded like something jammed or broke the operating system of the wheel, and it just.. stopped.

By then, Ace finally awoke from his concussion, and finally realized where he was. And, of all the idiots in the world, he just now, was the dumbest! He opened the doors and took a step out ,and just then, he realized that he was hundreds of feet off the ground.

"WHAH-SH-!" after he said those words, Ace lost his balance and went falling down. Cara couldn't believe this was happening, she watched in horror as her big brother started to fall down. She couldn't bear it any longer, she covered her eyes and screamed the loudest scream she ever screamed. Then, it went… silent. The whole world just went silent. Cara was scared to look, but knew she had to see. When she did, she seen Ace hanging from the Ferris wheel by the collar on his jacket.

"Oh, thank god!" Cara said relieved, but still worried, he could fall any time now!

Ace opened his eyes too, then went to being wide eyed by seeing how far he is from the ground. Probably around 30 or 40 feet high.

"Oh-Dear god.."

"HOLD ON,ACE! I'M COMIMG UP THERE!"

Cara was sure that he said while hanging there: "ARE YOU F***ING CRAZY!" but she ignored him and started running to the ladder that led up the Ferris Wheel. She looked up high at the ladder and started to feel frightened. But then looked up at Ace who's trying to hang on for dear life. She started to climb up, one by one by one. She was half way up to where Ace was, until he said:

"CARA, GET DOWN FROM HERE! I'LL WAIT FOR SOMEONE TO RESCUE ME!"

"NO ONE IS HERE YOU FREAKIN' MORON!"

Suddenly, Ace's collar began to rip from the hook.

"AAGH!"

"AAACCEE!"

And with that said, she knew she was determined to try and save her big brother's life. She climbed up the steps one by one, and while she did, she remembered the day when Ace helped her after the accident with the slide. How he helped her. Now this was her time to repay the favor. She finally got to the height to where Ace was hanging. A gust of wind went right into Cara, which blew her almost off her balance.

"CARA, DON'T BE AN IDIOT THAT'S TRYING TO BE A HERO, GET DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

When Cara said that, Ace was amazed by how serious she was being.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, I DON'T CARE! I WANNA SAVE YOU ACE, EVEN IF I DIE! NOW SHUT UP WHILE I GET OVER THERE!"

Cara then started to balance and start to walk on the thick metal pole. She concentrated on staying balanced, while she gathered up her courage. She was almost there, until she lost her balance and slipped. She screamed, but she didn't fall down. She stood there, frozen for a second, then got back up and kept walking towards Ace.

Ace was scared out of his mind, he felt his collar starting to rip again. then, he heard his little sisters voice calling to him.

"ACE!"

"CARA!"

Then, Ace's collar ripped off the hook and started to fall…until Cara caught him by his jacket and shirt. For a few minutes, it was hard to get him up cause he was so heavy, but finally got him back in the stable, safe and sound.

They just sat there for a couple seconds to catch their breath. Ace was the first one to start an uproar:

"Ni-Ni, are you alright ?"

"Cara.. You are the craziest most suicidal person I have ever been related to! …and for that, I thank u. you saved my life."

He got a little surprised when she suddenly grabbed onto his shirt with both hands, and noticed.. She was starting to cry. She hasn't cried in a long time.

Cara's eyes started to well up and start sniffling. Still gripping at his shirt, she just shook her head slowly, then wailed out into tears and started crying into his shirt and onto his chest.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAHAHAAAAAAAH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RIDE THE FERRIS WHEEL! WHY ! BUT I'M GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT!"

"C-Cara-I-"

"IF ANYTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED TO YOU, NI-NI, WHAT WOULD I DO! WHAT WOULD I DO!"

She continued sobbing, while Ace (really!) put an arm around her and the other one around her head and started stroking her head of hair.

A couple minutes past, and Cara got out her phone, and called a 911 for someone to get them down, then called the gang and told them where they were, and not to worry and meet up tomorrow.

"well guess we'll be stuck up here for a little while"

"guess so"

"well, this is something worth remembering I guess"

"definitely"

Cara then hugged her brother around his neck, while help with a fire truck came and pulled in front of the Ferris Wheel.

And finally, Cara said:

"I love you ni-ni!"

" *sigh* I love ya too sis"

THE END


End file.
